Global Battle Union
The Global Battle Union ''' is a part of the Pokémon Global Link that displays battle records from the Random Matchup Rating mode in Pokémon Black and White and Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. In order to access the Global Battle Union, a player must have a Pokémon Global Link account. Rankings cannot even be seen without logging on to the site first. It was succeeded by Battle Spot in Generation VI and VII. Random Matchup Random Matchup can be accessed through the Global Terminal inside any Pokémon Center. Players are given the option to choose the battle mode between Single Battle, Double Battle, Triple Battle, Rotation Battle, or Launcher Battle. The option for Free mode and Rating mode is then given, the latter of which is the concern of the Global Battle Union. Rating mode requires players to have a Black or White game synced with a corresponding Global Link account. Players start out with a 1500 Rating that increases or decreases depending on the outcome of the battle. Players are more likely to battle other players of the same rating. Rating Every season, once a player has completed ten Random Matchup Wi-Fi battles (ties and incomplete battles do not count) of any format, they are added into the rating system of the Global Battle Union. All players are rated according to the number of points that they have. The points are generally intended to account for the win-loss record of that player. In addition to seeing the general ratings and points of other players, players can also view an "advanced" version of their own ratings by clicking a "details" button on the page. Ratings, along with other information, can be transferred when using another Nintendo DS console by transferring Wi-Fi Connection settings. Besides being able to see the overall rankings of each player, ratings can also be filtered by battle format (Single, Double, Triple, Launcher, or Rotation Battles) as well as by location of the player. Players that end a season rated in the top 100 of the overall ratings receive a special trophy avatar on the Global Link. Rules In Rating mode, players must follow a certain set of rules. Players who choose Free mode have the option to make use of these rules. The rules are subject to changes caused by the likes of glitches, world championships, overall balance, and unreleased Pokémon. For example, as mentioned in the games, the initial list of banned Pokémon only included the following: Pokémon Eggs, Mewtwo, Mew, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Chatot, Palkia, Giratina, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Victini, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. The list of course excluded Keldeo, Meloetta, and Genesect as they were yet to be released. If a player has Pokémon Black and White Version 2, Therian Formes of Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus are also not allowed since they can't be obtained in Black and White. Wi-Fi Competitions In addition to its ranking system, the Global Battle Union serves as the venue for Wi-Fi Competition '''registration. A Digital Player ID is given after registering via the Battle Competition in the main menu of Black, White, Black 2, and White 2. The Pokémon in the Battle Box will be used in the competition, which is then registered and locked. The Pokémon and the order of their moves may not be changed after it locks. Choosing the Battle Competition option again will allow players to participate in battles for the competition. Players can only cancel participation via the Battle Competition option, not the Global Battle Union. Category:Generation V Category:Game Mechanics